Total Drama Island: Let The Drama Begin!
by Da Baddest King
Summary: 22 New campers all with one goal..to win 1,000,000,000 Dollars, their will be fights, their will be action but most importantly, their will be drama! And maybe even murder... Please read and review!
1. Casting Call

I wanted to make a new season for Total Drama Island, I tried it before but wasn't 100% into it, but now I'm back and better and this time I will be serious about the matter, this is a casting call, I need 21 characters for this story I'm making, and I will be accepting 22 from the list I get.

The rules are simple, don't make the character you want that has already been in another story, or show, be creative and actually think of something different don't go for the normal stereotype, chose something crazy and spontaneous, this will make the story even better and catch my attention.

The show have eliminations, not only amy I chosing who goes home but you will aswell, if I have a rightful amount of people to vote someone of the show, they must leave unless I chose not to or theirs a simple twist to it, Remember your votes count.

I will need 11 girls and 11 guys...so the chosen 22 will be on the show.

*All their ages are between 16-17*

To participate on the show just fill in the TDI Form below.

**TDI Form:**

Name:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Skin:

Body:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Bathing Suit:

Personality:

Pet Peeves: (optional, but the more info, the better)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents: (or what they think they're good at)

Fears: (explain why)

Audition Tape: (optional)

Family History: (optional, if their parents are divorced or something)

Hobbies: (optional once again)

Paired up? With what type of person?: (optional, only if you want them paired up)

Why did they sign up?:

Do they swear?:

Other:

* * *

**Once completed with the form, just send it on a review and I will post a list on who's on the show so far, remember, give me something that can catch my attention and others aswell, so long for now.**

**By The Way, the rules and explanations of the game will be explained further once I picked the 21 campers, thanks.**


	2. Lucky 13

Well it was a long hard decision but I finally managed to pick out the first 10 girls and 3 guys, sorry if your character didn't get chosen but I had fun reading their form, maybe in the future, anyways here are the first 13:

**Girls:**

Lauren (Crazy)

Efilia Victoria Johnson (?)

Aurore Dalca (Misunderstood Loner)

Amanda Mash (Sarcastic Geek)

Alianna Castro (Fire Dancer)

Leanne Rose (Book Worm)

Alexandra O Connor (Goth Chick)

Tiffany Diamonds (Slutty/Conceited Bitch)

Emily Adams (Military Brat)

Jasmin Bowman (Shy Girl)

Agina Sanderson (?)

**Guys:**

Gordon Myers (Cool Guy)

Robby Williums (King Bee)

Psychid (Happy Dweeb)

Now that's the first 13 campers, I need one more girl and 8 guys so try to make them good and here are some suggestions for the last 8 guys: Dumb or has his slow moments, gay, player, dreamy guy etc, now if everyone is wondering who is Tiffany Diamonds, she is my created character, hope you enjoy her and give me feedback on her as well, here's her form:

**TDI Form:**

Name:Tiffany Diamonds

Gender:Female

Stereotype: Conceited, Selfish Bitch

Skin:Carmel, Light Brown (African American)

Born: Brooklyn, New York

Body:Slim and Normal

Hair:Long black up to the middle of her back, sometimes the ends are in curls.

Eyes:Brown

Clothes: Tight Blue Jeans, White long sleeve shirt with her breast coming out a bit but not to much, a pair of dark blue high heels with the straps around her ankles, on each ear she has silver hoops (Small ones), on her left wrist she has a silver bangle and her lips always has lip gloss on them.

Bathing Suit:brown bikini, showing the back and being laced up at the neck.

Personality:Tiffany will use her sexuality, looks, words, to convince the guys to have it her way and she will manipulate them to get rid of someone she doesn't like, for girls, she doesn't make Friends with and prefers being alone, always carrying a little pocket mirror in her left pocket to look at herself, girls get mad at the fact she doesn't talk to them and gives them looks. Tiffany usually gets into verbal arguments and trys to screw with her opponents head, yelling at them to the top of her lungs, but when it's time to trow down, Tiffany will kick a girls a**, also she talks in a New York accent.

Pet Peeves: Girls who rely on friends, guys who come at her when she told them she doesn't want them, when guys don't notice her, when girls talk about her behind her back.

Likes:When she wins arguments against others, when she screws with someones head, making others cry and feel bad about themselves.

Dislikes:Girls who rely on friends, guys who come at her when she told them she doesn't want them, when guys don't notice her, when girls talk about her behind her back, when she doesn't have it her way, also she isn't a nature/sports girl.

Talents: Dancing like a stripper, Cursing someone out, coming out with comebacks, seducing men, standing alone as a strong woman.

Fears: Loosing the show, getting her hair wet, riding a horse.

Audition Tape: (Tiffany sitting in front of Camera with her legs crossed)..."Well first of all, the reason I should be on the show is...well look at me" (Points to herself)..."Who wouldn't want a fine ass girl like me on this show? All those other girls trying out for the show cant compete with me" (waves hands in front of camera)..."So yea pick me if you want someone to bring the drama to the island, your girl, Tiffany Diamonds"...(puts her index finger and middle finger up).."peace"....(Camera goes off).

Family History: Both her parents lost contact with Tiffany as she was to bossy with them and was such a bitch, Tiffany didn't really care about her mom (Gina) and dad (Jackson) so she became a loner and decided to stand alone as long as she lived, she never really cared about others.

Hobbies: Fixing her hair every five minutes, doing her nails, taking about a hour to look good.

Paired up? With what type of person?: No, Tiffany stands alone and hates when ppl try to talk to her.

Why did they sign up?: She signed up to win the money, and on the way, start fights, mess with guys, and show the world who Tiffany Diamonds is.

Do they swear?: At times, when shes arguing she will mostly.

Other: Well pick Tiffany and you'll see how she makes Heather look soft and out of her leauge.

* * *

**As soon as I get the final campers this story will start and to all good luck, you'll need it, and please let me know what you think of Tiffany, thanks.**


	3. Let The Drama Begin

**I'm so sorry you all had to wait this long so I can post the chapter up but it's here and that's what matters, I picked the 22 campers and guess what? I'm one of the competitors, Rafael's my name and playing hard is my game, now just because it's me doesn't mean I can win easily, I can get eliminated any round but enough talking, here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Our First 11**

Cris stood at the edge of the dock holding a clipboard in his hands, wearing a similar outfit as he was the first season except he had brown shorts on, "Welcome to Camp Wiliwanka, I'm your host guest, Cris, now you all may seen the last season of this show" Cris talked into the camera zooming in on him, the camera played footage of last season, "What a crazy season it was, this time the stakes are higher and we have crazy" Cris made a awkward silence, "Crazier campers, let's meet them" Cris finished as the camera zoomed in on the boat arriving with a camper coming down the steps of the boat.

A girl with blue hair tied into four pony tails arrived on the dock, wearing a blue belly shirt with jeans and white ballet shoes, "Hey, the names Alianna Castro" Alianna walked tords Cris and gave him a handshake and twirled her way next to him for the next camper.

"Hey, names Cris" Cris smiled and waved at the next boat coming their direction.

"My names Amanda" a girl with cherry red hair got off the boat wearing a black tank top with red Pac Man ghost with a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. On her ears were a pair of hoop earrings with Pac Man on them and her bangs dangled at her chin as the rest of her hair was tied to a green hair tie in a pony tail.

"I see you liked Pac Man" Cris smiled at her, her frowned turned upside down at the name of him.

"I love Pac Man!" Amanda yelled, Alianna just shrugged and waved hello, Amanda made her way next to her and played with her hoop.

"Say hello to our third camper, Robby Williums" Cris raised a brow at the tall muscular man who had just jumped off the roof of the boat on to the dock, "Seems like these girls are going to be struck the minute they see him" Cris whispered to the camera.

"Sup?" The boy asked waving a hand through his short blond hair, Cris gave him a pound and he kept walking to meet up with the girls, he saw that his good looks had already caught someones attention.

"Wasup?" Robby asked both females, Amanda held her interest in while Alianna locked eyes with his dark blue orbs.

"The names Alianna, but call me Ali" Ali noticed Robby's face coming close to hers, for a sec she thought he was gonna kiss her, she was going to let him but he pulled back, using his mind games on her already. Robby consisted of black dress pants with a blue silk shirt and a pair of black shoes to mach his black jacket that seemed expensive.

"Hey" Said another male voice stepping off the boat, a guy with blond hair to his chin, navy blue t-shirt, olive green cargo pants with a pair of dark blue high tops waved at the group and went to pound everyone.

"Gordon is my name" He said to each one of them but then he came face to face with Robby, Robby just glared at his hazel eyes and looked away, pretending not to see his fist.

"Efilia's here!" A girl with a mini jean skirt with black high tops that had pink neon laces, a black t-shirt that had been ripped with neon colors all over the shirt came stepping off the boat.

"Hey Cris, love ya show" Efilia hugged Cris, Cris liked the hair she had, it was all brown down to her back with the bangs having hot pink on the tip of them.

"My names Gordon" Gordon winked at her, she leaned over at him and smiled, "Nice to meat you" Efilia said in a slight seductive voice.

"Our next camper is..." Cris looked over to see a guy with blue hair and a devilish look on his face, he hopped out the boat with a white shirt on with a bands name on the front and some black shorts with black sneakers.

"Call me Zachary" The blue top male said ignoring Cris and greeting every girl with a kiss to the cheek, Amanda didnt like this and looked away, it disgusted her how guys could be such dogs.

"Whoa this kid has a strange name" Cris looked over at the clipboard, "Say hello to Psychid" Cris looked at the spiky brown head boy who was stepping off the boat with dark green t-shirt with a monkey on the front decorated in white, he had blue jeans and a pair of black shoes with gray laces on them.

"Hi everyone!" Psychid yelled out waving his hands to them, he gave Cris a complicated handshake and managed to walk over to everyone and get behind them.

The next camper to arrive was a female with nice curves, nice tan and beautiful long, black wavy hair. The girl had on a brown t-shirt that read "Angel" under a white hoodie and had a pair of white jeans and brown/white sneakers to match.

"Wasup" The girl said in a low voice, she was a bit shy but managed to greet everyone but Robby, he ignored her as well but not on purpose, he was tyingi his shoe laces back together, "My names Leanne".

"Hey Hey Hey!" A man with blond hair, pink polo shirt with a pair of white jeans and black leather shoes yelled out, stepping off the boat like he was on a runway.

"Oh my God, Cris, I've been dying to see you" The man kissed Cris on the cheek and hugged him, leaving a puzzled look on Cris's face.

"Hey girls! The names Josea" Josea hugged each girl and quickly became friends with them, as for the guys...

"Mmm mmm mmm! You look good!" Josea yelled out while trying to hug Gordon, Gordon hugged him keeping his distance at the same time.

"Girl you rocking those shoes" Josea complimented Efilia's shoes.

"The next camper, say hello to Rafael!" Cris announced, leaving every girl, and Josea to wonder how he was going to look.

A tall guy came walking down slowly on the dock wearing red high tops with baggy black pants and a blood red shirt, he had a short cut but you could still see his brown/black hair, he walked over to Cris as his golden cross dangling down his neck, "Hey Cris" Rafael nodded at Cris and kept walking where he was greeted by everyone, Josea giving forcing a kiss on his cheek.

As Rafal greeted the guys, a guy greeted himself as Psychid, he quickly remembered that name but didnt know from where, "Dont I know you?" Rafael asked him.

"Um, not that I know of" Psychid thought but then he remembered reading a authors profile on a website called FanFiction and remembered his screen name, _Ino's Demon._

"Oh wait! Your Ino's Demon!" Psychid blurted out as he hugged the author he's been dying to meet in person, "Awesome story's you make dude".

"Thanks man, I try, guess were competing against each other now" Rafael smiled before being interrupted by Cris.

"Our 11th camper is..." Cris looked over...

Everyone's jaw dropped as a dark skinned girl stepped off the boat taking her sweat time as she managed to get down the steps and on to the dock wearing black high heels that looked like they could stab somebody, with tight black jeans and a black and white tight shirt that expose her cleavage but didn't reveel anything. The girl had long black hair to her back, the tips were curly and her whole hair was pushed to one side of her shoulder, making it swing down on her right breast.

"Hello" the girl greeted Cris with a fake smile, "The names Tiffany, dont get it wrong" Tiffany walked over slowly down the line of people, getting bad looks from the campers that she pretended not to see.

"Well your not going to say hi?" Efilia thought that the way she had just stepped off the boat, that she was going to have trouble with this girl, and it was bound to get ugly soon.

Tiffany looked at Efilia calmly and moved a stand of her hair from her face as if she was going to break if she did it wrong, "First of all, what's your name again?" Tiffany asked, pretending to have interest in what she was asking, as Efilia was about to answer, Tiffany cut her off, "It doesn't matter, first of all who are you to be saying hi to in the first place? Your just another nobody here just like the rest of these idiots, let me get you straight, I'm the H.B.I.C. round this place, I run shit-" Tiffany became aggravated but kept her tone calm.

Cris was about to step in as her last comment _"I run shit"_made him mad because technically, he was the host of the show but seeing how she was getting he decided to just watch.

"I'm the Head Bitch In Charge, you got that?" Tiffany continued, "Now shut the fuck up, ain't nobody gonna come at me with that" Tiffany waited so Efilia can get it all in.

Efilia had NEVER been more disrespected and now her true side was about to come out, as she walked over to Tiffany, everyone tried to grab her, but it was to late as she had threw a punch...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of this story, hope I didn't get anyone mad by messing up their character but I try =] and what will happen with Efilia and Tiffany, stay tuned for next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: LET THE DRAMA BEGIN...please review =]**


	4. Typical Chris

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story, lets do a recap, but first, let C"H"ris do the honors, enjoy =]**

* * *

**Typical Chris**

Chris stood on the dock alone awaiting for the camera to zoom in on his face, as it did, "Hello everyone and welcome back to camp Wiliwanka!" Chris smiled, "Last time on Total Drama Island: Let The Drama Begin, we got to meet the first eleven campers, but two of them got into it" Chris narrowed his eyes and smiled devilishly, "Tiffany and Efilia were the two to get it on, Tiffany really didn't do nothing but not great any of the campers, this caused Efilia to take a step at her but not without having Tiffany back down" Chris Q's the footage from last week at the insult Tiffany gave Efilia, "And now we will find out what happens between the two, on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND...yea you get the picture" Chris ran out of breath and the theme song began.

We'll start from where Efilia threw a punch...

"What!" Tiffany yelled as she coughed Efilia's fist and pulled her in tords her, Tiffany grabbed a hand full of Efilia's pink stripped hair and pulled on it while Rafael and Psychid tried to pull her off her, Gordon and Alianna managed to pull back Efilia but Tiffany wasn't having it.

"Bitch wanna be throwin' fist, let's get it!" Tiffany threw two fist at Efilia's head while still holding on to her locks, Tiffany yelled as they pulled them away from each other, "I'm not done with you yet bitch!" Tiffany spat in the ocean off the balcony.

Efilia wanted to sock her in the face but couldn't risk damaging her face or loosing to her, "Bring it!" She yelled back, Tiffany's face was red with anger but they managed to walk her over to the end of the dock.

"Whoa!"Chris chuckled, "Why you grabbed her?" Chris asked Gordon, Efilia heard that and turned to him, "Uh, well I can see the ratings are going up, remind me to keep those two on the show for a while"Chris whispered into the camera who turned their attention on the boat arriving.

"Out next camper to arrive is, Chistopher!" Christ announced as a dark skinned guy walked off the boat with his black hair in braids a black tank top with a unbuttoned red shirt over it, blue jeans and a pair of black air forces.

"Wasup C? You can call me Christ" Christopher offered and saw Christ's face become enraged.

"I dont think so! I'm the only Christ around here" Christ pointed out and whispered into the camera, "I think I might know who's going to be the first one gone off this island" Christ chuckled.

"Next is Agina" Christ spotted the light brown haired female with her hair in a pony tail to the side. Agina had on a green tank top with a white blouse underneath, a plaid white, green and black skirt and a pair of pitch black combat boots.

"Hey Chris!" Agina hugged Christ, she looked over to the campers and one girl came out of sight first, "Whoa! What happened to your hair!" She pointed at Efilia, Efilia gritted her teeth together as she held back the insult.

"The bitch's hair was already a piece of shit" Tiffany added her two cents, Efilia glared at her but did not intimidate Tiffany, she was a nobody in her books.

"Ouch" Agina walked over to greet the rest of the campers when a guy with a pink polo shirt jumped infront of her.

"Girl I'm digging your style but what's with the boots?" Josea eyed her boots closely, Agina forced a smile to her face and poked a finger on his chest.

"I wouldn't be talking Pinky" Agina moved him out the way before Robby, Rafael and Zachery "Oooh" at the comment, trying to start something else.

The next girl had a light tan with long honey blond hair down her back, she had on a forest green tank top with faded blue jean Capri's with brown sandals, she stepped off the boat with a huge smile on her face.

"HEY CHRIS!" The girl yelled, "My names Lauren!" Lauren shook his hands reputedly, she did a quick front flip out of nowhere and again, she noticed Efilia, "I love your hair!" Lauren saw the pink in Efilia's hair, this made Efilia smile and forget about the comments Tiffany had made earlier.

"Thanks, _someone_had to ruin it" Efilia looked over at Tiffany who was fixing her un-needed fixed hair, "Ugh".

"And I'll do it again" Tiffany replied to her comment, Josea stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Cant we all just get along?" Josea smiled, Tiffany looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Get your gay ass off of me" Tiffany threw his hands off her, Josea looked at her up and down slowly before walking back to where he was standing.

"Boy, things are sure getting heated, and it's only the second episode!" Chris cheered into the camera who was now zooming in on the girl with dark brown hair down her back stepping off the boat.

"Say hello to Jasmin" Chris greeted the girl who was wearing a white T-shirt covered by a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt over it that has a purple lace at the top with knee length shorts and Pastry shoes that had the mixture colors of pink,purple,gold, and white.

"Hi" Jasmin said in a low voice, walking past Chris without looking at him or the campers, she felt everyone's eyes on her and a slight tint of red appeared on her face.

"Hey" A girl with skinny black jeans, a purple top with black splotches walked behind Jasmin, her voice sounded board but she managed to put a smile for Christ.

"Hey Alexandra" Chris looked at the girl's hair that was long and black with red highlights in it, he thought that looked cool.

Chris noticed the last two girls had ruined the moment and had made everything feel awkward, hopefully the guy that was stepping off the boat had some spirit inside him. The guy had a red shirt with a game's name on the front with gray sweatpants.

"Hey Derick!" Chris patted Derick on his back, Derick looked at Chris and smiled, "How's it goin'? Derick asked as he walked over next to the girl with red highlights.

"Was happenin' Chris?" The next camper asked, the females hair was white blond, she had on a white undershirt with dark jeans and black sneachers. Around her neck she had a golden locker and on her wrist's she had black wristbands.

"Hey Auroe" Chris helped the girl get off the boat, the girl's expression showed pain and confusion, Chris really couldn't tell weather she was there for the heck of it or cause she wanted to be there.

"What kinda stupid name is that?" Tiffany said under her breath, loud enough for Gordon to hear, he looked back at her and both locked eyes, "Tiffany shut the fuck up!" Gordon yelled at her, to Tiffany's surprise.

"All you do is start trouble, just stop it alright? It's not cool, we only been here for about twenty minutes and you got into a fight already" Gordon held Efilia close.

Tiffany smiled devilishly at him, not knowing what she had in plan for him, "Shut yo ugly ass up alright? No one was talkin' to you, so keep protecting ya lil' bitch with you" Tiffany looked back at Efilia who jumped at her but Gordon held her with a tight grip.

"Alright aright, meet Emily" Chris waved at the somwhat on the heavy side girl who was stepping off the boat, she had on a black t-shirt with jean caprees and blue Converse's. Emily's black hair went down to her back as it swung with every step.

"Ciao Chris" Emily replied in a Italian accent, everyone rolled their eyes knowing that wasn't her real accent and she was just trying to impress them.

"Uh, hey Emily, nice shoes" Chris looked down at her Converses.

"Thanks I got them in Paris, they actually sale these shoes over there" Emily heard all the whispers the campers were making but ignored it.

"Cool" Chris pushed her out the way by "accident" and made her land on the ground next to the others feet.

"Anyways, our next camper is Paul" Chris looked at the boat speeding next to the dock and saw a guy who's body looked like it was sculpted piece by piece walk off the boat. Paul was wearing a tight whit t-shirt showing off his hard earned chest with a pair of jeans and white sneakers.

"Hello ladies" Paul spoke with confidence yet seductive, all the girls eyes except Efilia's and Tiffany's were glues to the gorgious God.

"Our second to last camper, Tomas Woods everyone" Chris noticed the guy stepping off the boat with a black suit and dress shoes, "Uh, dude, are you in the right place?" Chris asked Tomas.

"This is Total Drama Island right?" Tomas looked at the nodding Chris, "So yes I am" Tomas said so smooth and mysterious, it almost coughed Tiffany's attention.

"Weird, last but not least, Terry!" Everyone cheeared not beacuse of him but cause they had finally gotten the intro done.

Terry stepped off the boat with his jeans sagging over his butt cheeks, he looked at Alianna who had caught his attention with her blue hair, "What's crakin' yo?" Terry shook Chris hand.

"Just hanging on here whats popping with you? Spitting rhymes around the globe? I see ya in the K-B box sometimes with ya boy's up on the twenty in the south side of the fourthy" Chris shook his arms around as everyone listened on on their confusing conversation.

"You know me, still managing to be on top and be tha baddest B out there naa meeen?" Terry laughed at the word lingo they were having and stepped behind him.

(A/N: I couldn't resist but put a strange conversation between them lmfao!)

Chris looked over at the puzzled campers, "Oh! Uh, sorry" Chris smiled and scratched his head, "So here are your friends and enemy's for the time your here at camp Wiliwanka, take a good look" Chris saw everyone looking at each other, "Alright now all of you have twenty minutes to go find the cabinets your going to be sleeping in, don't worry your bags and belongings are on the bed your going to be using" Chris saw Tiffany roll her eyes at him.

"Why are we going to have twenty minutes?" Efilia asked, knowing it was going to take more then twenty minutes to fix the mess on her hair.

"Because in twenty minutes you all have to report to the cliff" Chris pointed at the infamous cliff from season one.

"Thats going to take more then twenty damn minutes" Tiffany rolled her neck.

"Oh about that how could I've been so selfish" Chris saw all the faces lighten up, "Your going to have to walk up the hill, whoever isn't there in twenty gets to go home early" Chris smiled the devilishly.

"And one more thing" Chris stuck a finger out as the campers were walking away, they turned to his attention, "What you will be doing up on the cliff is, the Stripper Pole challenge, each one of you holds on to the twenty-two poles over the water and one girl and one guy will be chosen as the captains to pick out the teams" Chris finished, the campers looked relieved that it was a simple challenge to find the captains but then..."The first person who falls from the pole will be eliminated from the search to get the $1,000,000,000!"

* * *

**And there it is! The rest of the 22 campers, where would this grudge between Tiffany and Efilia go? Do anyone else have the guts to step to her? And WOW Chris just dropped the bomb on them, the Stripper Pole Challenge! If you didn't understand the campers will have to hold on above the ocean from the cliff on individual poles, the first person to fall will automatically be eliminated so good luck to all the campers and remember..don't let go =]**

**VOTE: ****Just wanna hear your opinions, who do you want to be eliminated first?? You know, from the stripper pole challenge, it's your time to vote on who outa these 22 campers will be eliminated, if I feel its right to eliminate the camper with the most votes, he/she will be eliminated but here are some tips, if your thinking of voting on Tiffany, where would the drama be?? Things wouldn't be as interesting, but that's my opinion, now VOTE =D**


	5. Stripper Pole

**A/N: Well in the previous chapter we got to meet the rest of the campers, now is time for their first challenge, the Stripper Pole...who will fall first and be eliminated immediately? Find out if you keep reading, enjoy.**

* * *

**Stripper Pole**

Chris stood on the edge of the dock of shame smiling at the camera that was now coming close to his face, "Welcome everybody to another episode of Total Drama Island: Let The Drama Begin! Where we last left off was yours truly, surprising the campers with their first challenge, the Stripper Pole, who will plumed to the water first and have a one way trip back home? Who will be chosen as captains? When will I get a better job, I mean uh, find out in Total...Drama...Island: Let The Drama Begin!" Chris smiled as the screen faded.

The 22 campers walked with a fast pace finding there rooms they were going to have to sleep in, Efilia was accompanied by Gordon who was trying to talk to her about anything to get Tiffany out her head.

"You alright?" Gordon asked Efilia with concern in his voice, she looked up at him and flashed a warm smile.

"I'm fine, is just shes such a bitch" Efilia's smiled turned opposite when she glared at Tiffany who was walking alone acting like she was walking a run way with her high heels, "Ugh".

"Dont let her get to you, hopefully she'll get voted off soon" Gordon wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

Tiffany was managing good in her stiletto heels she wore, her long black hair swung from side to side, as someone called her name she stopped to look at who was next to her.

"Tiffany is it?" Rafael asked her with a smooth voice, along side of him was Psychid, hearing the conversation.

"Look, I dont really feel like being bothered at the moment" Tiffany spoke with a calm collected voice, she rolled her eyes at him and continued walking.

Rafael and Psychid followed behind her, Tiffany knew she was going to need these two to get to the top and so she started with them, "What do you want?" Tiffany turned to them and stopped them in their tracks.

"We just wanted to talk" both males answered in union, before they knew it, everyone was already in front of two small houses, Tiffany looked at the place that was going to be her room in disgust.

"We'll talk later" Tiffany walked into the bunk house that had "Girls" Labled on it and saw Efilia, Alianna, and Emily looking at the same bunk while the rest of the females were scattered around the room.

Tiffany walked over to a empty bed that had a picture on it, "I don't think so" Tiffany whispered looking at Emily's bags on the bed, she threw the bags on the floor and sat on it.

"I think that was my bed" Emily stood infront of Tiffany with her hands on her hips, "And you threw my bags on the ground, these are expensive, I got these in Brazil" Emily picked up her green bags.

"Oh please, in Brazil?" Tiffany rolled her eyes, gaining everyone's attention by the volume of her voice, Jasmin and Alexandra moved away from the crown as they had already managed to get into their bathing suit, both girls started talking on their walk up the hill.

"Well I got this one in Brazil and this one in Los Angeles" Emily motioned for the smaller leather bag.

"Look, I don't really care where you got them from, I said this is my bed weather you like it or not" Tiffany got up and searched for her bags, which of course was near Efilia and Alianna, "You two better not have done anything" Tiffany picked up her black bags and headed for her bed which had Emily laying her stuff down on it again.

"What did I say?" Tiffany picked her small bag and swung it across the room, "I said this is my bed" Tiffany layed her stuff on the bed and unzipped it.

Emily walked over to her and got inches away from her face, "This is my bed" She grutted between her teeth, Tiffany looked at her and smiled.

"Get outta my face little girl" Tiffany went back to looking for her swim suit and found that it was missing, "Alright, where the fuck is my swim suit?" Tiffany glared at Alianna.

"Don't look at me I don't have it" Alianna walked away from Efilia, knowing they were about to get at it, she found her bags on a bunk-bed and quickly changed into her swim suit.

"Where you put it?" Tiffany walked over to Efilia and looked around her area to find her swim suit on the bed she had taken for herself, "Dumb bitch" She mumbled as she walked away.

Ten minutes later all the girls were ready in their bathing suits but no one was leaving without one more comment from Emily, "Tiffany is your name right? This is my bed" Emily walked over to Tiffany and the large bed.

Tiffany quickly ignored her, she had on her black two piece bikini, her high heels never came off, she hit Emily as she walked by with her shoulders and walked out the bunk house, _"These girls dont know who I am"_

**_Boys Bunkhouse..._**

Gordon was outside in his trunks when Tiffany walked by watching him sit down on the steps of his bunkhouse,_"Let the game begging"_She thought as she stopped in front of him and rubbed her chest, "Hey baby" Tiffany winked.

"What do you whant?" Gordon looked at her, he had to admit, she did look pretty dam good in her bathing suit, "To start more trouble?"

"No, I just wanted to wish you luck" Tiffany bend over and held his cheek while she planted a kiss on his soft lips, "Bye baby boy" Tiffany winked and placed slid her finger down his lips before walking up the hill, she made her switch harder cause she knew he was looking.

"Damn" Gordon felt a twitch in his pants when it was ruined by the blond coming out the bunkhouse with his pink trunks on, biting his lips as he approached him.

"Hey G" Josea winked, "What were you talking to that nasty ass hoe?" Josea managed to get a look at her fabulous swim suit.

"Nothing, she just wanted to wish me luck" Gordon replied, moving a couple of inches away from him.

"Oh, alright if you need me for anything I'm here" Josea stood up and walked over to the girls house, he then turned to Gordon who was still watching him, "Anything", and with that Gordon began to twitch and ran back in the bunkhouse.

"Whats up wit you? Look like you just seened a ghost" Terry looked at him, all the guys appeared to be topless.

"Oh, is just that dude out there is so gay" Gordon looked disgusted.

"Whats wrong with gay people?" Psychid spoke up, hearing what pissed him off the most.

"Not like that, I don't have anything against gays is just I don't like any of them flirting with me" Gordon raised his hands up.

"Seems like we got another one in here" Robby added, rubbing lotion on his chest, Rafael heard this and looked back at Psychid who looked red.

"I never said I was-" Pyschid got up and looked at Robby who was stepping out the cabin but he stopped him.

"Oh, it's OK dude, I don't have anything against your kind" Robby snickered, just then Pyschid pushed him back a couple of steps, Rafael grabbed him and pulled him back.

"It's not worth it" Rafael held Pyschid, "He's not gay you guys" Rafael walked out the bunk with his friend next to him, Robby followed but instead of walking he jogged up the hill.

All the guys were coming out the cabin when Josea and the rest of the girls approached them, "Boy you looking sexy" Josea inspected Robby's body and licked his lips.

"Let's go everyone, we got about three minutes" Agina looked at the sun, she had learned how to tell time by using the sun for help when she was younger.

"THREE MINUTES!!" Everyone yelled in union and stormed out the cabins in a rush, leaving Agina on the ground with many foot marks on her face and body.

**_Cliff..._**

"Alright they should be here any minute now" Chris looked at the path leading down the hill and saw the crowd of campers running up. Tiffany, Jasmin and Alexandra had already made it to the top.

As everyone clashed with each other to a stop they helped each other get off the ground, Tiffany rolled here eyes once again and moved her hair from her eyes.

"Now that everyone's here" Chris looked at the campers and spotted one missing, "Where's Agina?" Chris asked and right on Q Agina appeared crawling up the hill.

"Here I am!" Agina flipped on the ground level and smiled.

"How did you get up there?" Chris looked at her in confusion.

"I climbed the mountain" Agina looked at the 22 poles hanging from a machine above the cliff.

"Ok...?" Chris made a askward silence, "Anyway, here's your challenge, it's called the Stripper Pole" Chris waved at the poles that stood still, "You each will hold on to your individual Stripper Pole, it's very easy, hold on for a chance at 1,000,000,000 dollars!" Chris echoed down the hill.

"I hope you remember Chef Hatchet from last season" Chris motioned for Chef who was wearing a orange jump suit and was in the control seat of the contractionholding the poles, he waved at the camera and narrowed his eyes.

"Now he will move the machine over so you can get to the pole" Chris replied as the machine moved above them and lowered slowly, everyone looked at the many poles.

"You sure this is safe?" Jasmin asked in a low scared voice.

"Who knows?" Chris shrugged, "Just get on and hope you don't fall first, the first person to fall will be sent home and can never return to Total Drama Island...EVER AGAIN!" Chris saw all the campers try to get the right position, some wrapped their legs around it, their arms and Agina even held on to it while being upside down.

"Chef, can you do the honors" Chris looked up at Chef who pressed a button, moving all the poles attached with the campers above the water, the fall down was horrible.

"Begin!" Chris yelled as he watched on, Efilia was next to Gordon who was next to Emily and Tiffany. Rafael and Pychid were next to Leanne and Aurore.

"This isn't so hard" Gordon smiled at Efilia, who had her legs around the steel pole tight into a pretzel.

"I guess" Efilia tried to smile but didnt wanna move any part of herself, she looked down and shut her eyes closed at the sight of the water.

Tiffany quickly had a plan she was about to put to use, "So Emily" she stared at her, Emily rolled her eyes and turned her head.

"Quit it" Gordon grasped the pole tighter, he knew what she was trying to do, in the end he was hoping it backfired on her.

"Quit what?" Tiffany winked at him and looked back at Emily and went in for the kill, "So Emily, you eat a lot?" Tiffany smiled sinisterly.

Emily whipped her head at her and opened her mouth in a O shape, not believing what she had just said, everyone's eyes were on them, Chris looked up at Chef and smiled.

"What did _you _just say?" Emily mumbled between her teeth, Tiffany crossed her legs together and got ready to repeat it.

"I said, do you eat a lot or are you just fat" Tiffany repeated, Robby chuckled.

Jasmin frowned at the scene Tiffany was making while Agina slid to the very bottom of her pole and swung her body back up to the top.

"Stop fighting you guys" Agina suggested with a smile, Tiffany ignored it and kept on attacking.

"So Emily, answer me, seems like that pole's going to detach any minute now with you on it" Tiffany saw the anger mixed with sadness in Emily's face, _"Told you that was going to be my bed"_

"Tiffany stop it!" Efilia yelled seeing Emily's hurt expression and the excitement in Tiffany's.

"Stop what! Mind your damn business alright?" Tiffany looked at Efilia with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Pyschid" Rafael whispered at his friend next to him with his eyes glued to the argue, "Let's eliminate him" Rafael nodded at Robby, he slapped his back, causing Robby to jump and let go of the pole and fall.

"Told ya!" Rafael yelled out at Pyschid's face who was looking down nervously.

"Uh, look" He pointed at Robby who was holding on to the very bottom of his pole with both hands.

"I'ma get you for this!" Robby yelled as he struggled to climb back up the pole.

Tiffany noticed everyone's attention had gone to focus on the hit Rafael had made and decided to make a move her own, with a quick swift, Tiffany grabbed Emily's hair and forced her head down.

"Ahh!" Emily yelled out in pain as Tiffany pulled down hared with force, trying to make her lose grip.

"Tiffany stop!" Gordon and Efilia yelled in union trying to grab Tiffany by the arm but both were father apart from her.

"Goodbye Emily!" Tiffany saw Emily lose grip of the pole and everyone watched as the first camper was fallen to her elimination, just den Agina jumped from her pole to Emily's and wrapped her legs around the bottom of it and grabbed Emily by the arms.

"I gotcha!" Agina smiled at the girl who had panicked written across her face.

"You are crazy! I would not jump for that hoe, and get my nails ruined, I dont think so" Josea snaked his neck and blew air to his finger tips.

Robby was loosing grip, his pole was right next to Emily's and it was either him or her, he swung a leg at Emily that landed right on the side of her stomach, that made Agina lose her balance a bit.

"What are you doing?!" Efilia asked looking down at the pore Emily.

"It's me or her!" Robby swung another leg, Agina let go of one hand on Emily, leaving the other one attached to Emily's hand, Robby had seconds before he slipped and got eliminated.

Robby and Emily were doing their best to hold on but Robby had a slight advantage since he was light, but that all changed when one of them lost grip and plummeted down in the ocean...

* * *

**OMG who got eliminated!!???!!! Is that what your wondering? LOL hope I got you outta your seats, and hope it was suspense full enough, next time we get to see who was the first to lost grip, Robby or Emily? also who get to be the first team captains and who goes on what team, trust me, this isn't the only elimination next chapter...please review =]**

**VOTE: Who you want eliminated, Robby or Emily???? AND Why????**


	6. Dangerously Divided

**A/N: Crazy challenge last chapter wasn't it?? Glad someone realized the challenge was from I Love Money ^^ alright Chris, take it from here!**

* * *

**Dangerously Divided**

"Welcome everyone to another crazy episode of Total Dram Island!" Chris yelled from the edge of the dock as the camera zoomed in on his face, "Last week we left off on the infamous Stripper Pole challenge where everyone had to hang on to a stripper pole for a spot on this weeks show, but who will go home today? Emily, Robby? Maybe I'll get a raise, anything could happen here in Total..Drama..Island!" Chris announced.

"Robby stop!" Emily cried out before losing grip of Agina's hands, she let go and plumited down to the water with a echoing scream, Robby was pleased with what he had done.

"Ha! She's eliminated!" Robby shouted in triumph as everyone looked on at Emily making a huge splash as she landed in the water with a hit.

"Robby you jerk!" Agina frowned at Emily who was swimming towards the dock with struggle, she glared at Robby who was living up the moment.

"Seems like Emily's taking a one way trip home" Chris smiled as he saw a camper about to jump of his pole.

"Rafael, Ima have to do this!" Pyschid yelled at Rafael but before he could reply to him, Pyschid had jumped off his pole and onto Robby, Robby lost his grip with all of his weight forcing him down and just like that, Robby and Pyschid were eliminated from the chance to be captain.

"Pyschid nooo!" Rafael reached out to his friend but it was to late, both males had hit the water already.

"This is getting good" Chris chuckled loud for everyone to hear, everyone looked at him and he frowned, "What? Cant I have some fun with this show? Gees"

"Gordon baby" Tiffany looked over at Gordon and placed her hand on his chest and began to run it down, Gordon who began to get aroused let it happen before getting a cold look from Efilia.

"Stop it Tiffany!" Gordon grabbed her and just then a idea came that would make Efilia feel better for what he just let happen, "C'mere!" Gordon grassped Tiffany's arm and forced it towards his.

"Get off me!" Tiffany yelled out in pain as she was loosing grip with the pole, just then a yell was heard from the other side of the area.

"Yo get off her!!" Terry yelled, he never liked woman being abused and this situation wasn't any difference.

"Oh Mr. Big Guy over here, what you going to do?" Gordon whiped Tiffany's arm back at her, his eye's then bulged out his head when he saw what was coming out of his back pocket of his trunks.

"I'm going to mess you up, that's what" Terry had a short knife in his hand ready to cut his eyes out.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chris yelled and gave Chef who was controlling the machine holding up the poles a dirty look.

"I'm going to cut your eyes out, ahhh!" Terry yelled before his pole gave out of the machine holding it, he along with the pole have been detached and now they plumed down to the water.

"Hello?" Chris talked into his small wacky-talky that he kept in his back pocket, "We got a code Eva on your way down, we need the police down immediately" Chris spoked into the talky, a code Eva was being violent, on season one she was very dangerous and Terry was the same way by his action.

"Dumass" Tiffany looked down at Terry who had hit the water, she looked back at Gordon with evil eyes, "Take this!" Tiffany swung a leg between his legs, sending him on his way down while holding his groin area.

"Why are you so mean?" Alianna asked with amazement at what she had just done, Jasmin seemed to be afraid and just couldn't take all this craziness that was happening so she to let go of her pole on purpose and landed inside the water.

"This is getting to crazy up here y'all! Just look how people are being eliminated? This isn't fair" Josea whined as Paul tried to comfort Alianna.

"Baby why don't you relax" Paul said with his seductive voice, Alianna looked at him with soft eyes and melted into his gaze.

"Give me a hug and you'll be good" Paul tricked her, she being blinded by his voice, let go of the pole and let out a huge yell as she to hit the water with a huge splash, "Still got it"

"This is so depressing" Aurore whispered to herself, she was just ready to pack her stuff and go home but what could she do at home besides sleep all day?

"I still don't like how he has my name" Chris frowned at Christopher who was still holding on to his pole with force, he looked up at Chef and gave the same dirty look with the same results.

"Nooo!" Christopher yelled as his pole fell along with him, this game as Josea said it, was not being fair anymore.

"Hey Chris, whats wrong with your poles?" Leanne complained, noticing this happened two times in a row, afraid they would find out his little secret, Chris took care of her and her pole collapsed along with her.

"Oh no, I might fall" Alexandra said with a plainf non-emotional tone, aswell with Aurore seemed to be bord just holding on to the pole, she let go of one hand on the pole, "Oh no, look I'm falling" Alexandra took a deep breath before falling down to a splash.

"Look Amanda, Pac-Man is in the water!" Zachery pointed at the ocean, already causing another elimination.

"Where!?" Amanda let go off her pole and dived into the water, once making a splash she looked around the ocean to look for Pac Man and found nothing but water, "You tricked me!"

"Sucker" Zachery laughed along with Paul.

"Make the best girl win" Efilia noticed Agina and herself were the last two girls on the pole and was satisfied if either one of them whom the challenge.

"Thanks! Same to you!" Agina leaped from pole to everyones pole who had fallen down in the ocean.

"What do I look like to you then?" Tiffany asked snaking her neck, Efilia's comment 'make the best girl win' was directed towards her cause she was still part of the game.

"I said _girl_, not trany" Efilia spat back and smiled at the angry face Tiffany made.

"Whateva" Tiffany rolled her eyes and focused on Agina, the next one she was going to try to make fall and lose the challenge.

"Whoops!" Zachery came and pushed down at Tiffany who yelled and let loose of her pole but not before grabbing on the the middle of it and swinging her body up and grabbing Zachery with her legs around his head.

"Whoa!" Zachery's body swung around with Tiffany's legs wrapped around him, she let go once she saw both of them goin down into the water.

"Can I have a kiss?" Josea asked Paul who was looking at him puzzled, "Please Baby, you look so delicious I just wanna eat you up" Josea's mind games were working.

"Im out dude!" Paul feeling as if Josea wasnt going to stop, jumped off his pole in a quick motion and made a huge splash.

Josea looked over at Tomas, he had the same look on his face and just like Paul, "No way dude!" Tomas let loose of the pole and splashing down at the bottom.

"Good trick Josea" Efilia smiled and set a thumb up for him and looked over at the two remaining campers, Derick and Rafael.

"I'm loosing grip!" Derick whined as he began to slide down the pole, he tried slithering back up but that just caused him to lose balance and fall off.

"Guess it's down to use four-!" Rafael said before being spanked by Josea who caused him to jump in shock and eventually, leading to his first win.

"Josea is the first team captain!" Chris announced at how he played the last couple of campers.

"Yeay! How I get down cutey?" Josea winked at Chris and waited for the machine to drive him back to the cliff.

"Oh only one way down" Chris smiled devilishly at Chef who dropped Josea's pole along with the blond male behind.

"Hey!" Agina yell into Efilia's ear who was looking down at Josea fall, the yell made her jump as well as Rafael and caused her to lose the challenge, "I win I win!" Agina jumped from pole to pole and dived into the ocean.

"Seem's like we got our winers, time to see who get's chosen for what team" Chris smiled at the camera and made his way down to the dock where everyone was waiting.

"Alright campers, our two captains and winners of the Stripper Pole challenge, Josea and Agina!" Chris smiled at everyone cheering but Robby and Tiffany.

"But first, Emily, you did fall off the pole first and just like the rules said, you must go home..and could never come back to Total Drama Island...EVER!" Chris frowned at Emily who was crying in pain at the blows she took from Robby.

"You said I'm leaving? Not without him!" Emily grabbed a wooden tree branch nearby and swung it in Robby's direction, the branch landed straight in his face and caused his nose to bleed a bit, "You bastard!" Emily jumped on him and began ramming fist into his face.

"Everyone leave her alone" Chris saw everyone just standing there watching, "Oh, nevermind".

"He's coming with me!" Emily yelled out, dragging him by his feet along the dock of shame, "Cant believe this!" Emily threw his body on to the boat Chef had just driven there and jumped in as well, "We'll cya at the reunion" Emily waved angrily at everyone who looked on with amusement, "That's if he makes it!" Emily yelled out, stomping away on Robby's face.

"I guess Robby and Emily are gone, is like killing two birds with one stone" Chris chuckled along with everyone, "Seems like you 20 campers are one step closer to the 1,000,000,000 dollars!" Chris noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Terry?" He last remembered calling the cops to get him off the island immediately, just then two light skin officers dressed in police outfits ran on the dock where everyone was standing.

"Chris we have a problem!" The bald officer yelled in panick while the other one tried to recover his breath.

"Oh God, what is it now?" Chris asked irritated.

"We cant find Terry!"

"What! I don't pay you two to come back empty handed you know!" Chris yelled out as he knew Terry was dangerous and could appear anywhere at anytime to cause harm.

"What are you talkin' bout? You don't pay us at all" The officer replied scratching his head.

"Right but still" Chris frowned and returned his attention to the campers with a devilish smile again, "Seems like Robby and Emily aren't the only ones leaving Total Drama Island today" Chris snickered.

"Alright Josea and Agina come over here" Chris ordered and both stood on opposite sides of him, "This is how works, Agina you pick a camper of the different sex and and that person chooses the next person of the same sex as well, Josea that go's for you as well, Agina you pick first" Chris replied, "Oh yea, and the last person left must go home as well to make even teams since Terry's not here" Chris laughed and watched as another boat drove up the dock.

Agina looked over at the guys and put her finger to her chin, "I chose Gordon" Agina smiled at him who walked over to Agina and slapped her a high-5.

"My go" Josea looked over at the group of different people and smiled once he saw Lauren, "I chose you Lauren" Josea hugged Lauren who made her way over to him in cart-wheels.

"Efilia" Gordon said immediately, she walked over to him and hugged him and whispered something in his ear that made his face turn red.

"I chose Tomas" Lauren smiled at the guy walking over to there side, Josea quickly stared him down while licking his lips.

"Boy you are going to rock my world on this team!" Josea hopped onto his arms who Tomas quickly let go off and hit the floor.

"Come on Paul" Efilia rolled her eyes at him making his way over to her as if she was going to kiss him passionately.

"I'll be sure to repay you for this" Paul winked at her before seeing the tall blond behind her giving him a bad look.

"Let's get it Alianna!" Tomas flashed a perfect smile at Alianna who was dancing over to him while moving her hips slowly and seductively.

Tiffany who had her arms crossed frowned and was a little worried this was going to be the end of her since the last person has to leave, she knew no one like her on the island.

"Jasmin's her name? I pick you" Paul pointed to the girl hiding in back of everyone, he knew she was no help to the team since she was so quite and eliminated herself from the first challenge but maybe he could get something out if it...

"I pick Christopher" Alianna smiled at Christopher walking over to his side, pounding a fist on his new team, she knew she made a good choice.

Jasmin looked at all the guys left and turned red at all the looks she was getting, "I..I cho..choose Pyschid" Jasmin mumbled after seeing Pyschid make his way over to his team and smiled at everyone.

"Amanda!" Christopher yelled with excitement seeing Amanda jump around and jump over to her new team, "In the name of Pac-Man, we will win!" She yelled out with a serious tone.

"Uh, Leanne I guess" Pyschid chose Leanne who walked over to her side of the team fast and got behind everyone where she was with Jasmin.

"Seems like were on the same team, I'm Leanne" Leanne greeted Jasmin softly so no one could hear, she felt Jasmin was somewhat similar to herself.

"Hi..hi, I'm Jasmin-" But before Jasmin could make conversation the next name was chosen.

"Derick!" Amanda shouted, getting his attention before leaving the group of guys and greeting his new team.

"Rafael" Leanne chose, the blond walked over to his team with a sinister smile, he knew he was going to have to play to good guy thing kinda well if he wanted to win, but the whole act was part of his plan.

"I chose" Derick looked at the last remaining girls, Aurore, Alexandra and Tiffany, he looked back at his team who gave him a look and with that made his choice, "Alexandra", she dragged herself over next to him and frowned but forced a smile to her teammates.

"Well it seems like the last pick is down to Rafael, Zachery your on there team automatically since your the last guy" Chris motioned him to go over to Josea's side, "Rafael is up to you, Tiffany or Aurore, make your choice" Chris smiled at Rafael, he knew this was going to be a good elimination because everyone wanted Tiffany out.

_"This may be it" _Tiffany hoped Rafael would chose her and eliminate the girl next to her, but whatever happened, she wasn't leaving without a fight.

"Bye Bye Tiffany" Efilia waved at the worried Tiffany who stuck her middle finger up at her, "Thats why your leaving!"

"I think you know what to do" Pyschid whispered into Rafael's ear, Rafael stuck out his hand and pointed to his choice...

* * *

**Once again, another cliffy ^^ who gets eliminated?? Tiffany or Aurore, with Emily and Robby out the way, there are more chances to someone wining the money even sooner, but where did Terry disappeared to? Find out all in the next chapter, please review =]**


	7. Payback With Your Life

**A/N: Well 3 campers got eliminated last time on TDI, I think lol, who will be voted off this week? Chris, take it away! And to those who came up with the idea of "Mini episodes" With the campers who got eliminated, that's going to be later on in the story. That chapters going to be all about the eliminated campers so just hold on on that. WARNING: This chapter may have a bit of sexuality in it, not much but still ^^ enjoy and be mature about it.**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome everyone to another blood wrenching episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris announced while waving his hands around in the air while the camera zoomed in on his face, "Whoa buddy, to close" Chris moved the camera from his face, "Last time on Total Drama Island three campers were eliminated and just one of them left the right way, Emily" Chris chuckled, "Now it's up to Rafael to decide weather Aurore or the Drama Queen, Tiffany will go home, who will he chose? Who's next to leave the island? Find out on Total Drama-" The camera hit Chris in the eye and he let out a terrible yell, "Ow dude, where's the old camera man! Someones going to get sued here!"

* * *

**_Payback With Your Life_**

"Sorry Aurore, but I'm going to have to go with Tiffany" Rafael pointed his finger at Tiffany who walked over to him and placed a kiss to his cheek. Every camper gasped at his decision and as for Aurore, she was already making her way down the dock of shame with her head down while waving back to everyone.

"Well Aurore, it seems like your the chosen looser- I mean camper that has to go home and NEVER come back here again....EVER" Chris waved at Aurore who looked to be almost crying, "Big baby" Chris chuckled.

"To bad" Tiffany snapped her fingers in Efilia's face. She held back from biting her fingers off Tiffany's hands by chewing her lip hard, "I'm going to be here a while so get used to it Efilia"

"Whatever" Efilia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes while pacing forward to the girls cabin room and a angry look attached to her face.

"Well so long for Aurore" Chris waved at Aurore who disappeared into the sea on the boat, "Who's hungry?" Chris smiled at the puzzled faces looking back at him.

"Oh no dude" Gordon waved his arms up, "I know what you and that Chef be cooking up back in that kitchen, I'm not taking any chances!" Gordon put a hand to his neck.

"Don't worry, It's much better this season, follow me if your hungry" Chris began to walk forward off the dock of shame and onto the kitchen cabin where most of the campers followed besides Efilia, Gordon, Tiffany, Pyschid and Rafael who walked down a different path separately.

"So you think your going to make it far Jasmin?" Leanne asked Jasmin and smiled up at the shy girl, "Hopefully you'll make it to the end, maybe both of us can compete for that money" Leanne said.

"Yea, hopefully. What you reading Leanne?" Jasmin asked in a low voice, hearing Paul and Alianna talking behind them and giggling at their jokes.

"Just some old book I've been reading over and over, I LOVE this book. Here, you should read this" Leanne handed Jasmin the book and watched as she skimmed through the pages.

"Move" Zachery pushed both girls out the way, walking in between the girls and making his way in front of them, "Geeks" Zachery snickered and saw the red face Leanne was making with anger.

"Excuse you Zachery!" Leanne yelled, making Jasmin drop the book and jump at the same time, "Sorry Jasmin, this asshole just made me a bit mad" Leanne knelled down to pick the book up and saw Zachery standing in there way facing both the females.

"Asshole?" Zachery asked with a sinister smile and a raised eye brows, "I think not little girl" Zachery grabbed Leanne by the arm forcefully with a thight grip and pushed her against his chest, "Wanna say that again?!" Zachery yelled in her face as she tried to free herself from her grip.

"I think she said asshole!" Jasmin yelled and pulled a foot forward and kicked forward into Zachery's groin area where he let out a loud yell and fell to his knees.

"Thanks Jasmin" Leanne grabbed the spot where his grasp was and looked down at Zachery on his knees in front of her, "Take-this!" Leanne swung the thick book in his face and connected with Zachery's face, making him fall to the ground unconscious, "Lets go Jasmin" The two girls followed Chris who was pretending not to see the beat down they just gave Zachery. _"You'll pay for that"_ Zachery thought to himself as his eyes came to a shut and his total mind went black, it was lights out for him.

"So what are you here for?" Alianna asked while standing near inches away from Paul, "Like what are you planing to do-" She was cut off when Paul grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the forest behind the bushes. "Paul what are you doing?"

"Just kiss me" Paul wrapped his arms around her, she did the same, and started kissing her passionately while massaging her back with his arms, _"Sucker"_ Paul thought as he heard something coming back from the bushes.

"What are you guys doing?" Tomas came from behind the bushes and saw them jump and unbraced off each other pretending that he hadn't seen them make out together.

"Oh, nothing, wasup?" Paul smiled at Tomas and continued walking the path while getting out the bushes, _"Idiot!"_

"Wait up!" Alianna ran behind him but felt Tomas' arm grab her, "What do you want?" Alianna looked at his good lucks and focused on his eyes that were melting her.

"Alianna, this guy is up to no good, stay away from him" Tomas spoke with seriousness. Even though he thought Paul was using her, he had a small crush for her but covered it up by using Paul.

"Leave me alone" Alianna snatched back her hand and proceeded walking behind Paul, "Weirdo" She looked back and gave Tomas a dirty look.

Meanwhile near the cabins, Efilia and Gordon started walking at a slow pace while heading to the bathroom. "You know Tiffany's going to be on our team right? Why don't you just make up with her" Gordon suggested as they stopped near a portipoty (Sp O.o?) that had flies flying all over the place.

"Yea right Gordon" Efilia rolled her eyes and disappeared into the small bathroom. She herd someones heels ticking against the hard ground but just thought it was her hearing things.

"Hey Gordon" Tiffany whispered into his ear and grabbed his arm, forcing him to walk over with her to the girls cabin, "Why don't we talk?" Tiffany kissed Gordon on his red cheek and ran her hands down his chiseled chest, "Lets go in here" Tiffany suggested and made there way into the girls cabin room.

"Tiffany get off me, I got to go back to Efilia-" Gordon was about to walk right out when she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Your not going anywhere tiger" Tiffany kissed him deeply on the lips and moved him forward onto her bed where he landed his body on top of hers and started kissing her back with more passion, _"That's right Gordon, that's right"_

"Do you see this Rafael!?" Pyschid moved his glasses to his face and lowered his head down on the bush to get a better look at what Tiffany and Gordon were doing, "That's mest up" He thought back to Efilia who had just got out the bathroom and was looking around for Gordon.

"Man, this is going to be good when she finds out hes in there doing that with Tiffany" Rafael moved his head to the right and saw Gordon's shirt being thrown off him and off to the floor, "Boy, there really going at it" Rafael chuckled along side his partner in crime.

"Look, shes getting near the cabin, move a little to the right Raff" Pyschid pushed him playfully, "Whoa!" His eyes went wide when he saw Tiffany... well this is a cartoon isn't it? Almost forgot (LOL)

"Fuck!" Rafael yelled out loud when he hit his elbow to a hard rock and saw Efilia looking there direction, "Duck!" Rafael grabbed Pychid by his coller and pushed him down to the ground next to him and noticed another blond right on the ground next to Pyschid, "Josea? What are you doing here??" Rafael asked with a confused face.

"Oh nothing, just-" Josea ran his fingers onto Rafael's face and kissed him on the cheek, "That's it, now I can go" Josea began to get to his feet but Rafael grabbed him by his shorts and pulled him down, unfortunately for him, he had _only_ pulled his shorts along with his leper tong down.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Rafael and Pyschid yelled in union as they were now and forever scarred thanks to Josea.

"Hmm, that's strange" Efilia continued walking, nearing the girls cabin entrance, "Gordon?" She heard moaning coming from the room and a bit of squeeking but it was just the beds that were so old, "Gordon?" She asked again, poking her head in and seeing the unthinkable happen, "Gordon!!"

"Alright campers" Chris looked around to find a couple of the campers sitting at the long square shaped tables in the lunch room that had roaches crawling near the plates and silver wears, flies flying over the food that Chris was standing next to and a raccoon crawling under the table he was near. "Wheres everyone else?" Chris looked at around at the campers. Alexandra, Christopher, Derick, Amanda and Lauren were the only ones who were sitting down giving him weird faces, "Alright, wheres the rest of the campers?" Chris noticed the silence and narrowed his eyes.

"Can someone please answer me!" Chris shouted, now taking a seat on a wooden chair behind him. Once again the campers gave him the silcence, "Lets put it this way, whoever tells me where they are, is going to get a special meal" Chris rubbed his hands together and saw everyone rise their heads and smile.

"Yo man, Chris, I think Efilia and Gordon went somewhere else but that's all" Christopher replied with a eager look on his face, "Now where's my meal?" He asked, sticking his tongue out in hunger.

"I don't think so, Amanda, you know where anyones at?" Chris pointed his finger at Amanda who was sitting next to Alexandra talking about different color hair.

"Uh, nope Chris, but you should let me do something with your hair, just look at mine" Amanda swung her hair around and looked back over at him, "My meal?"

"Chris can I get some food?" Derick asked with annoyance in his voice, his hands were holding on to his head that he was resting on his palms, "I'm hungry C"

"I see no-ones going to give me any of the information! Whoever finds them first gets to get the special meal for themselves-!" Chris yelled at the ramping campers who were running his direction and knocked him down to the floor, stepping all over him and heading out the doors. "Someone is definitely going to get sued!!" Chris got to his knees and hit his fist on the table.

Deep down in the forests of the island, a figure stood watching Rafael and Pyschid running down the long narrow ground away from Josea who had just showed to much of himself. The figure looked around the other direction and saw Jasmin and Leanne walking a different path with confused faces, apparently lost.

"Do you hear that?" Jasmin stopped in her tracks and looked around to see nothing in the woods, but did hear a scratching sound behind the green bush she was staring at, "Leanne?" Jasmin looked over at Leanne who was looking around and saw Agina swing by of a tree vine and into another vine around.

"It's just Agina" Leanne let out a breath of relief but wasn't quick enough when she saw a figure with a black trench coat and a black hood over its head swing a sharp silver hook at them, "Move!" Leanne jumped after Jasmin and took her down to the ground, "Ugh!" Leanne kicked the figures hand away and threw her thick book at them, sending the figure to the ground.

"C'mon Jasmin, we have to tell Chris this!" Leanne yelled, picking up Jasmin who was bulging her eyes out and moving away from Leanne. She didnt have the time to warn Leanne, the caped figure put a palm to Leanne's mouth and wrapped a arm around her waist, dragging her hard away into the bushes.

"Leanne!!" Jasmin cried out as her friend was taken away from her and God knew she didn't have it in her to go running into those bushes with a what possibly could've been a killer. Jasmin looked down at the book Leanne had dropped and picked it up with a strong grasp and with that, Jasmin took off running back onto the path where hopefully she'll find Chris and explain what she had just saw, she just hoped that when she told him, it wouldn't be to late for Leanne...

* * *

**OMG! What happens next!!???? Tiffany and Gordon were doing what in the cabins? What did Efilia say/do??? And most importantly, who's this person that kidnapped Leanne??? And whats with the hook? Will the rest of the campers be in the same trouble?? This just all go's to show, someone will not stop until that $1,000,000,000 is in their hands, even if it means murder....Lmao good isn't it? Now please review =]**


	8. Dying For Money

**A/N: Thanks for all the review =] Now last chapter their was a mysterious caped person with a sharp hook out on the island and had kidnapped Leanne, what will happen to her and the rest of the campers? Find out this chapter, enjoy. Oh, and this isn't a horror fic, it's just a little twist =] hope nobody minds.**

* * *

**_Dying For Money_**

**"Hello everybody and welcome to another great episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris announced as he was wearing a black eye patch over his left eye, do to the camera man last week, "Yes were all wondering why this eye patch is on my eye, its thanks to the camera man and his stupid sh-" Before Chris could finish, the camera went fuzzy and their was a loud shout in the background.**

* * *

"Chris, Chris!!" Jasmin yelled as she found Chris near the kitchen cabin making his way out, "Chris! Leanne's gone!!" Jasmin shouted, over exaggerating.

"Whoa whoa whoa, she quit the game?" Chris smiled sinisterly at the thought, "To bad-"

"No! Someone took her and was wearing a black fishing suit with a hook, he tried to kill us Chris!" Jasmin panicked, jumping up and down and looking around to see if she had been followed.

"Calm down and show me where you were" Chris said seriously and proceeded to walk the path she had just came running from.

_Back At The Girls Cabin..._

"I cant believe you Gordon!" Efilia slapped Gordon's face so hard and left a red mark on his flesh, "And you!" Efilia pointed a finger at Tiffany who was putting her clothes back on, "You should be disgusted in yourself!" Efilia walked out the room followed by Gordon, "Get your hands off me" Efilia pushed him away.

"Let me explain Effie-" Gordon pleaded while trying to hold her from going any further, "Can you just stop and talk about it Efilia!" Gordon shouted and watched as Efilia turned to him.

"What? That I just found you fucking that stupid slut in there!?" Efilia slapped him again on his opposite cheek, "No Gordon, I thought I could trust you but your nothing but a piece of shit-" Efilia was cut off when she saw Tiffany step out the cabin.

"A piece of shit that tasted good to me" Tiffany winked and made her way away from them, just when Efilia was going to jump at her, Gordon stopped her, "We should do this again sometime big daddy" Tiffany blew a kiss and walked away into the path Rafael and Psychid had taken to escape Josea.

"Alright, I think we out-ran him" Rafael stopped in his tracks and saw Psychid taken in deep breaths as he was doing, "Whats this?" Rafael noticed a piece of white paper on the ground and picked it up.

"Look" Rafael handed the paper to Psychid that read a horrifying note that started to speed the beat in both their hearts, "Someone on this island is playing a game with us" Rafael shook it off and started walking again.

"Wait-what it theirs someone here to hurt us? Or watching us now.." Psychid looked down at the note again and read it in his head _"I'm coming to get the rest of you"..._

"Ahhh!!" Rafael and Pyschid jumped when they heard the loud scream of a familiar camper coming from inside the woods, both males looked over in the trees and saw nothing but green.

"Should we go check it out?" Psychid asked, looking up at Rafael with a puzzled look to his face.

"Are you insane? Havnt you ever seen horror movies? Its always those who say 'lets go check it out' that get killed" Rafael threw his hands up at the stupid question he had asked.

"But still-" Psychid tried to negotiate but Rafael wasn't having it, he looked into the bushes and looked up at the sky, seeing the suns rays slowly starting to disappear over the horizon, "We should get going now" Psychid began to walk when Rafael caught his arm.

"Wait, I hear something" Rafael stopped him and put a finger up. Both males heard something, a scratching noise coming from the woods, "Psychid, I think you should-" Rafael couldn't finish his sentence as a cloaked figure jumped out of the woods and attacked Rafael, with their sharp pointed hook attached to their hand.

"Raff!" Psychid yelled as he jumped back and tripped over a nearby wooden log and fell on his back. His eyes widen as the hooded freak looked over at his direction and proceeded to walk over to him with the hook grasping for his flesh, "Help!" Psychid began to crawl back.

"Oh no you dont!" Rafael jumped up and got on the hooded figures back, the cloaked person kept swinging their hook in the air, trying to snatch him off his back.

The cloaked person managed to swing Rafael down to the ground, walking slowly over to the two boys next to each other on the ground with fear on their faces, "This is just a prank set up bb..bby Chris right?" Psychid asked, moving back with force.

"Dose it look like this is a joke?" Rafael asked when the cloaked figure swung their hook at them, it caught him slightly on the arm, slicing some of his flesh causing it to bleed, "Lets run!" Rafael pulled himself to his feet along with Psychid and started running again.

_Down The Path..._

"OK, so where's this person that has Leanne?" Chris asked with a slight of anger in his voice, he began to think Jasmin's whole story about seeing someone with a hook kidnap Leanne was just part of her getting her fifteen minutes of fame.

"We should be getting here soon, you sure it's not one of you're pranks Chris?" Jasmin asked, rubbing her arms in anticipation to find her friend.

"Look, if you don't believe me then I'll make a announcement" "Chris searched his pockets for his walky-talky and stuck it to his mouth, "Attention campers" His voice echoed from the speakers above attached to trees, "Everyone just go back to their cabins and wait for you're meals" Chris thought for a moment, "Chef is going to deliver them to you're proper cabins, don't come out till further notice" Chris looked over at Jasmin, "Anything else?"

"Dont tell him what I saw" Jasmin waved her hands.

"Oh yea, the reason why is because Jasmin here thinks their could possibly be a murderer out here" Chris put the talky down and heard the screams of many campers around the island, "But what are the chances? Lock you're selves in until we get this wrapped up" Chris put the speaker back into his pocket and saw two guys running from the direction they were walking in.

"What the?" Chris looked over to see Rafael and Psychid running into them, knocking everyone around them down to the ground.

"Chris! We saw something!" Rafael yelled out as he began to point repeatedly at the path they just came from running, "Chris, is this part of you're prank!?" Rafael and Psychid yelled in union.

"Calm down. No I have no pranks _yet_for you campers, what happened?" Chris asked ask if nothing was happening with a calm voice, "Look, the suns going down and we have a challenge tomorrow, you all should get some rest" He suggested.

"I think we'll see you later Chris" Alexandra and Amanda replied in union.

"Good luck ladies, hopefully you two wont die tonight" Chris chuckled into the camera and watched as the two girls gave him bad looks and walked off, more like speed walking was the thing.

"Chirstopher, are you going to be joining us?" Chris looked over at him who was biting his nails and trying to put on the tough guy look.

"Uh, I don't think so, I've seen what they do to those people in them scary movies, I'm out!" Christopher started running behind the two girls, "Wait up!"

"I guess its just Derick and Lauren-" Chris looked over and just like Christopher, they were running behind the other two girls yelling to wait up, "Big baby's" Chris continued walking, "Whatever this is, this is going to cost extra because this isn't part of my contract" Chris smiled into the camera and with Psychid, Rafael and Jasmin, walked down the path.

_Back At The Cabins..._

"What is that?" Efilia stood next to Gordon with her arms around him, but then noticed she was still mad at him, "Get off me, jerk" Efilia pushed him away and saw the bushes begin to move.

"Ah!" Gordon and Efilia yelled as the campers that were just with Chris came bursting out running, heading over to their proper cabins.

"Wait up guys" Gordon stopped the mob of horrified campers, "What happened? And whats with this murderer thing?" He asked at the first camper to give him a answer.

"Damn, you don't understand anything do you?" Derick threw his arms up, "Theirs someone out to get us on this island!" Derick yelled, "I'm leaving this island NOW" Derick stormed off to his cabin house, where Chef was placing a tray of bowls with some kind of green soup on it, "Chef I want off this island" Derick ordered him.

"Me to" Alexandra replied, raising her hands, "I wanna leave now before the suns dow-" Alexandra noticed the sun had completely gone down,"Well anyways, I want off this island Chef"

"If you say so, I dont care" Chef replied in a deap voice and shrugged, "I'll meet you at the dock in five minutes!" Chef yelled, making all of them jump.

"Wait Derick and Alexandra, it's a million dollars at stake, you really wanna throw it all away over some dumb prank someone might be playing?" Efilia tried to calm them down, even though she knew that in seconds, she was going to be even closer to the money but she didn't want to win this way.

"I don't care, I'm leaving" Derick ran in to his cabin and grabbed all his stuff, in seconds he came running out with a suitcase in hand, "Bye" Derick noded his head at them and began to chase after Chef.

"I don't know" Alexandra frowned, biting her nails. She was torn between the money or her life and in the end, was it really worth it? "I'm sorry Efilia, it was nice meeting you all" Alexandra walked into the girls cabin and came out with her suitcase that she hadn't touched. She looked over at the campers and kept repeating Efilia's words over and over in her head, "Bye, good luck to all of you" She ran in back of Derick.

"Idiots" Tiffany came walking up the path to the group of campers, "Two down on my path to mulah" Tiffany cheared, smiling and winking over at Gordons direction.

"I wish Pac Man was here" Amanda played with her fingers and saw everyone give her a confused look. "What? Don't any of you love Pac Man?" Amanda shrugged.

"Whats up with this murder thing you guys?" Paul came walking behind Tiffany with Alianna holding his hand and Tomas behind them, Josea trying to pinch his butt.

"Finally now were all here except-?" Efilia noticed some faces missing, "Who's not here?" Efilia counted the heads that were there.

"Jasmin, Rafael and Psychid are with Chris" Christopher replied, still biting his nails in fear but trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"That leads us with Zachery and Agina" Efilia noticed but then, Agina came in swinging out of the trees on a vine, landing next to Efilia.

"I guess that leads us Zachery and Leanne" Efilia felt a cold shiver run down her spine, "What now?" She asked, becoming controlled by the fear that was now running through everyone's body...

_Back To The Path..._

"Where you said you saw that person thing?" Chris asked, barely able to see any of their faces in the dark. "Oh wait" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on, flashing their faces with the white light.

"Here..." Jasmin said with fear in her voice, "Chris, what are you doing?" She asked him as he started walking into the bushes, "You're going to get killed Chris!" Jasmin whispered loud.

"That's why you two are going first" Chris flashed the light over to Psychid and Rafael who were in starstruck, "C'mon you guys, the faster we get this over with, the faster we can go back to the challenges" Chris saw the two slowly walk over into the woods that were pitch black.

"C'mon Jasmin" Chris followed the two guys with Jasmin at his hand, flashing the light to every little sound her heard. The group walked and walked for minutes that seemed like hours in the darkness, when he heard Rafael and Psychid hit something, "What is it?"

"Uhh?" Chris flashed the light over to what he could not belive was on this island, "How did this-?" He asked, bulging his eyes out at what could be where a devilish plan was coming to his head, "Lets head back to the cabins, I have something to announce" Chris chuckled and led the group out with the flash light.

_Down The Path To The Dock Of Shame..._

"Hold on Derick" Alexandra ran after Derick who was walking slowly, nearing the dock of shame, "Derick?" Alexandra asked, touching Derick on his back, he felt him turn around and saw that the person who she thought was Derick, was the cloaked figure with the hook in hand, "Derick?" She asked again, taking a step back.

The hooked figure took a stepp forward and swung their hook, landing almost inches away from her face if it wasnt for her falling down on her back and the real Derick smashing a large tree branch across the persons head.

"Lets get the hell out of here Alexandra!" Derick picked her up and saw the figure begin to stand to their feet, "Hurry!" Derick yelled and both took off running down the path that would lead them to the dock, unfortunately for them they had taken the wrong one...

_Back At The Cabins...._

"Alright" Chris spoke out, seeing the campers jump at the sound of his voice, "Change of plans campers" Chris smiled at them while taking the flashligh back out and flicking it on, moving it in front of his face.

"What are you talking about?" Alianna asked, twirling her blue hair in one finger and giving Paul a quick kiss to his cheek, "Let me guess, you're the killer guy?" Alianna chuckled.

"No" Chris asked blankly, "We have our next challenge...now" Chris let out a evil laugh into the flashlight as it flickered on and off, "The problem is in the woods" Chris waited for them to take it all in, and looked at the paralyzed looks on their faces.

"I'll explain once we get there" Chris walked back down the path he had just came with the others, "C'mon" Chris proceeded and headed out with everyone slowly moving behind him.

A couple of minutes later, Chris had managed to get them to where Jasmin had led him, "Here it is" Chris pointed to the trees and bushes in the shadows of the darkness, "Its in there" Chris walked into the forest with them behind him once again.

"Ugh, Chris, my heels are getting muddy" Tiffany complained, feeling her heel sink into the wet mud underneath them, "Ugh!" She cried out, forcing her foot out the mud and walking near Gordon who was next to Rafael and Psychid.

"You should try this, its a better way of traveling" Agina replied, swinging off vines over the campers, "But I guess you're to good for this" Agina laughed and kept doing flips and dips over them.

"Were here" Chris flashed his flashlight at the huge three-floored wooden house they were all now trying hard to look at. The house was pitch black with broken windows hanging all around the edges. The front door looked to be forced open with all the scratchings it had on it, the small steps it led to it had a small green snake slithering around it, disappearing into the darkness.

"You must be kidding"

"No way"

"Chris noooo!"

"I'm not going in that house Chris!"

Were all the moaning and groaning that the campers made while bulging their eyes out at the large house in front of them, "How did this even get here?" Josea asked, slapping Tomas on his butt.

"We dont know actually" Chris schrugged, "But while its here, I'll explain the rules of this challenge" Chris saw all the campers shaking in their skin and for a slight second, felt bad for what he was about to do.

"Chris, you do know theirs some killer on this island" Jasmin pointed out, looking at what she thought were people walking around near the windows.

"Yea, so what other way to start it off. You nine-teen campers-" Chris noticed three campers missing, "Wheres Derick, Alexandra and Zachery?" Chris asked, annoyed at the three campers who managed to get lost.

"Derick and Alexandra left because they were cowards" Tomas chuckled but his face got back to seriousness in a flash, "As for Zachery, I don't know" Tomas looked over at Paul and Alianna hugging each other in a warm embrace and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh well, I guess more chances of one of you becoming a millionaire" Chris smiled and flashed the light around their faces, "The rest of you will have to spend the night here in this house" Chris chuckled at their yells they were hollering, "Sure we haven't checked out if its safe or not but thats what we have you for right?" Chris saw the angry faces now on their faces, "The first camper to come out this house will be automatically elimianted and will have to go home and never come back again...EVER" Chris laughed as it echoed around the woods.

"You're insane Chris" Efilia crossed her arms and poceeded to take the first step into the house when they heard a loud scream coming from a nearby distance, "Umm, anyone wanna come with me first?" Efilia saw no one coming to her rescue.

"I'll go! I lived in a haunted house before anyway so this wont make any difference" Agina pointed out and flipped over next to her, "Ready?" Agina grabbed the dusty old door knob with a spider web on it.

"Good luck campers" Chris watched on in amusement as one-by-one the campers entered the house and their bodies turned into darkness as the last camper entered the house and closed the door behind them, awaiting what could be their last challenge.._for good_....

* * *

**Wow this is the longest chapter yet, hopefully that's enough for now. As for the campers, whats going to happen in this new house they had mysterally found on the island? Who's lives will be at stake and where are Derick and Alexandra, most important wheres Leanne, possibly in the house with a murderer....please review!**


	9. Somebody Help Me

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews =] here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Somebody Help Me_**

"Well this is it for me," Chris watched on as everyone walked into the darkness of the house, "They can stay in their the night, I'll just watch from the camera" Chris began to walk away when his camera man started crying out for him, "Oh yea, cant you just stay here and keep a eye on them? Ugh" Chris spotted a large rock near the steps and sat on it with his chin in his palms, "Looks like I'm going to have to miss my show"

"Those anyone see something we can use to light this place?" Efilia called out from the dark, walking around feeling the campers body's near her, "Oh, I feel something" Efilia searched the walls with her hands and found a light switch. Quickly turning it on, small white lights coming from the ceiling lit up.

The room they were in was huge, a dusty old table sat at the corner of the room with six chairs around it, spider webs surrounding it. The sink was dirty and full of mud, dishes with all sort of insects crawling on them. The floor had what looked like blood on it.

"This place is disgusting" Tiffany spat on the floor and disappeared into the next room, "What the-?" Tiffany spotted a large sofa with webs around it, sitting in front of a small TV, "Disgusting" She spat again.

"So what do we do?" Paul asked, still holding Alianna's hand.

"I tell you what we can do-" Josea ran a finger down his spine, making him jump, "Give me five minutes with you then you'll see what I'm talking about" Josea moved in closer.

"No man! I got Alianna here. C'mon Ali, lets go somewhere to get away from these two" Paul pulled Alianna behind him into another hallway. The hall was narrow and dark with a small light bulb turning on and off at the end of the hall.

"Paul, this is kinda creepy" Alianna was shut off when Paul pushed her up against the wall and proceeded to kiss her, "Never mind" She managed to moan out. Neither of them weren't aware of the figure watching them down the hall.

"Did you hear something?" Alianna broke the kiss and looked towards her right where the light bulb had gone off, "Its just me" She kissed Paul again, that's when the light bulb turned on, the figure standing there watching them.

"Get a room" Tomas walked by them down the hall, "You two just met and you're practically giving yourself away to him, idiots" Tomas walked down the long hall, but the two didn't pay no mind to him as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Efi, lets talk" Gordon followed Efilia down a different hall that lead to a staircase that spiraled around to the second floor, "Efilia, wait" Gordon ordered but saw Efilia proceed to walk up the dusty stairs.

"Hmm" Tiffany saw this from the living room she was in and quickly ran over to them but heard a noise coming from the room they all started from. That stopped her in her tracks, "Hello?" Tiffany stood like a statue, awaiting to see the campers but they had all disappeared into different parts of the house within seconds.

"Hello?" Tiffany walked slowly towards the kitchen where she heard a small creek, "Look, whoever it is, stop playing the fuck around!" Tiffany yelled, hearing her echo and wondering if she was to far behind Efilia and Gordon.

"Whatever" Tiffany rolled her eyes and just when she was about to turn around the hooded figure stepped behind the wall she was near, "Oh God, Psychid is that you?" Tiffany saw the hooded figure stand in place and take a step forward.

"Look I don't have time for you're games-" Tiffany's eyes bulged out her head when she saw the hooded figure take their hand out the sleeve of the fisherman outfit to reveal the sharp silver hook.

"Psychid?" Tiffany stepped back, seeing the killer take a step closer, "Psychid what are you doing!?" Tiffany jumped back when the killer swiped the hook across her chest, inches away from her flesh.

"Chris! Chris!" Tiffany yelled out running out the living room and into the hallway that lead to the staircase, "Help me!" Tiffany saw the killer walking slowly behind her, she tried to take the first step on the dusty stairs but slipped when her stiletto heels hit a weak piece on the stairs, sending her face first down the steps.

"No!" Tiffany saw the killer right at her feet, she threw her leg out, connecting her heel with their face. The killer fell back on his knees, grabbing their face with the opposite hand, "Help!" Tiffany crawled up the steps quickly.

Once at the top of the steps she saw Gordon and Efilia looking down at her, "Help me Gordon!" Tiffany crawled up to his chest, placing her head on him, hearing his heartbeat fasten.

"Oh please, you know she just wants camera time and to be with you. Assholes" Efilia rolled her eyes and headed down the darkness of the hall, leaving Gordon with Tiffany.

"Efilia wait-Tiffany can we talk about this later?" Gordon moved her from his way then glanced down at her chocolate eyes, "We'll talk about this later, I'm sure someones just fucking with you" Gordon ran down the hall, leaving Tiffany frightened and alone.

"You two is just nasty!" Josea patted Paul on his back, breaking up the kiss they were quickly making onto the next move, "C'mon you guys, lets go look around, maybe do a little something something" Josea winked at Psychid and Rafael who were standing near Paul and Alianna.

"No way, some killer on the loose and you want to go look around in a haunted house? You must be real dumb to do that" Rafael shook his head then looked around, his paranoia was increasing every second, "You know what, what the hell? C'mon Psychid!" Rafael grabbed his friend by the arm and rushed down the hall behind Josea.

"Ali, were alone now. Lets go somewhere and-" Paul moved his face to her nose and smiled, "C'mon, here's a door" Paul looked behind him to find a dusty black door with a golden door knob, "C'mon Ali" Paul grabbed her hand and led Ali down some steps into a darken area.

"What is this place?" Ali tried to look around and spotted a old pink mattress at the corner of the room with a giant book shelf next to it and behind that, a boiler, "This is a basement" Ali walked over the mattress with Paul.

"Come get me daddy" Ali chuckled and gently placed her back down against the old mattress with Paul on top of her, moving his hands up her stomach.

"Mmm" Alianna moan as Paul kissed her, she heard a noise again, a foot step, but then again they were in a old house so what did she expect, "Paul, stop" She heard loud breathing.

"Paul stop!" Alianna was getting annoyed at the noise.

"What? I'm not doing anything" Paul stood up, "What happened?" Paul asked, seeing Ali's eyes widen and bulge out, "Ali whats wrong?!" Paul turned to the right to see some figure behind the bookshelf watching them, "Get out of here!" Paul yelled but it was to late, the person behind the shelf pushed the giant shelf over, collapsing over them.

"Oh fuck!" Paul jumped off Ali and rolled over to the ground, seeing the shelf fall on Ali's chest, "Alianna!" Paul yelled as he tried to lift the shelf, but notice the person in the fisherman outfit pressing a foot down on it.

"Paul help!" Alianna yelled, trying to free her arms from the shelf but it was no use, her body was pined down and there was no way of moving, "Paul get him! Paul!" Ali noticed the scared look on Paul's face.

"Uh!" Paul looked around and saw a small glass bottle near him, he grasped the tip of the bottle and swung it at the killer. The cloaked figure moved back and caught his arm, pulling him towards them into a fist.

Paul fell to the floor, feeling some blood next to his lip, "Ali-" Paul saw the cloaked person stick out the silver sharp hook from its sleeve, his eyes widen as the person got closer, "Ah!" Paul crawled backwards, seeing the hook being swung around at him.

"Don't worry Ali, I'll get you!" Paul looked around and spotted a dirty sphere next to fishing equipment, "Hold on Ali!" Paul yelled and ran to the sphere, grabbing it and placing the sharp end to it towards the killer who wasn't there no more.

"Ali" Paul dropped the spear and ran back over to the fallen shelf, trying to pick it up with all his strength, "I cant-" Paul's face began to turn red, he didn't see the figure standing inches behind him.

"Paul behind you!" Ali yelled, when Paul looked back, the killer swung its hook up, slapping it against his face and making him to fall to the floor, "Paul!" Ali cried out as she saw him crawl to his knees.

"You bastard!" Ali shouted, seeing the cloaked person raise their other hand, the sharp sphere pointing down, "No, no, NO!!" Ali cried out as the killer moved in closer, "Please no!" Ali shouted one last time before feeling the sharpness of the sphere pierce her thigh to the opposite end.

"AHHH!!" Ali cried out, tears coming down her face as she began to see blood pouring out her thigh, "P..P..Pa" Ali was going dizzy, her eyes weren't looking right but she could see Paul tackle the killer to the ground.

"Ugh!" Paul kicked the shelf off Ali, looking back at the unconscious killer, he grabbed Alianna into his arms and headed up the stairs without one single stare back, but Ali did, she glance back over next to the old mattress to see that the killer was gone.

"Everyone! Someone! Chris!" Paul yelled around the kitchen, heading for the door they started in, "Chris! This is enough!" Paul yelled rushing over to the door and turning the knob.

"Chris!" Paul yelled, feeling the door knob stay in place, it was locked. "Ali, somethings wrong here." Paul placed her body on the counter of the kitchen, "Its locked, we cant get out" Paul glanced around to see if anyone had heard him.

"Did you hear something?" Josea looked back at Rafael and Psychid who were standing next to each other almost in a embrace, "I guess its just me, where are we?" Josea looked around and just saw a couple of furniture with plants around, a round circle was right in the middle of the room.

"Oh!" Josea almost walked into the pool sitting right before them, "Were in the inside pool room I guess" Josea touched the water, a couple of insects crawled out the black muddy water.

"How did this house get here? I wonder if the producers actually looked around the island before putting us on it" Josea took of his sandals and heard a loud yell, "What was that?!" Josea quickly slipped them back on and heard another scream, "Its coming from down the hall!"

"Lauren? Where are we?" Amanda asked, holding on to Lauren's arm, "I'm really scared, this is nothing like the ghost of Pac-Man" Amanda bit the tip of her nail, glancing over at Jasmin and Christopher who were whispering to themselves.

"Calm down please, first we just have to calm down" Jasmin frowned, biting her own nail, "I'm scared you guys. What room is this?" Jasmin saw the small white lights blinking off and on.

"I think were in some kind of dining room, look" Christopher pointed at a black chandelier up attached at the ceiling, "I'm guess it is" He walked over near a door and opened it, "Closet" He saw three umbrellas laying down on the ground.

"Did you hear something? I think it could be that killer person" Lauren started jumping up and down, "We have to find somewhere to hide, quick!" Lauren whispered in a hurry, "We're so dead!"

"Look over here" Jasmin walked over at a big square in the hall, "Its a elevator" Jasmin saw the brown thick rope tangling up, "But you have to pull yourself up, lets go up you guys" Jasmin started crawling into the box shape hole and grasped the rope.

"Be careful and please try to hurry" Jasmin started pulling on the rope, making the small wooden seat lift up, _"Almost there"_ She thought as she saw the other square box nearing up on the second floor.

"I'm here" Jasmin crawled out the square box and saw she was in a room, with teddy bears all around her, "Its coming back down" Jasmin pulled the rope the different direction, lowering the seat back to the start.

One by one they made it to the second floor with no problem, but then as Amanda started crawling in the box, she heard the dining room echo with foot steps, "Anyone there?" She asked, looking back over to see no one.

"Amanda, hurry!" Lauren ordered from the top, "Hurry befo-" Lauren was cut off when she heard Amanda yell in panic, "Amanda! Amanda!" Lauren almost fell back into the small space.

"Help!" Amanda yelled as she kicked the killer in the face, sending them to the floor, "The killers here Lauren!" Amanda stood to her feet in the seat and started tugging on the rope hard and fast, lifting the platform slowly up.

The killer got up and looked into the hole, they swiped the hook at her feet, almost catching her, "Come here!" The killer shouted in a groggy voice, he was a guy. Amanda kept tugging at the rope as she felt the hook slicing her ankle by a near inch.

"Ow!" Amanda yelled as she was away from the killer, she made it to the second floor and jumped off the seat and on to the floor, "My ankle!" Amanda cried out as the small bit of blood came out.

"Do you hear something?" Chris could've swore he heard a shout but he thought it was just his imagination, "Hm, just a bird or something I guess" Chris smiled back up at the house unaware of what was happening on the inside, "Whats taking them so long?"

"Derick, what are we going to do!" Alexandra stopped to take a breather along with Derick who was down on his knees, "Lets hide or something" Alexandra moved her hair from her face.

"I got a better idea-" Derick stood up and saw the large three floor house sitting nearby, "Alexandra, lets hide in their" Derick grabbed her and ran over to the house, _that was their first mistake_.

"Where am I? And wheres Agina? Agina?" Efilia heard a noise coming from a room nearby, "This isn't a horror movie Efilia, calm down" Efilia grasped the door knob.

"Efilia" Gordon called out with Tiffany once again at his heels, "This isn't safe, Tiffany said someone tried to kill-" Gordon was to late as Efilia opened the door, the last thing he remembered was a loud scream echoing around the darkness of the halls.

"Agina what are you doing in here?" Efilia held her chest as her heart began to pace fast, "You scared the living shit out of me" Efilia looked back at Gordon and Tiffany.

"This house is really neat you know. I found three diamond rings and some pair of shoes, this house is so cool!" Agina jumped around, stepping out the bathroom she was in.

"What were you doing in here?" Tiffany walked into the bathroom and saw something that caught her eyes, "Uh-" Tiffany looked down and glanced over at the sink, "What were-" Tiffany couldn't believe at what she saw, "Blood!"

"Agina, what were you doing in there?" Gordon asked, stepping back along with Efilia, "Agina?" Gordon looked at her and saw the shock look on her face, "Agina??"

"Gordon-" Agina looked behind Gordon and saw what Chris and Jasmin were talking about. Agina pointed her index finger up towards them, "Gordon-" Agina stepped back, Tiffany finally realizing what she was pointing at, "The killers behind you"

* * *

**Theirs another chapter! WOW now the killers drawing blood on the campers, who is "HE"??? And what those he want with the campers??? Maybe is some kind of revenge but murder? Will the campers stick around till the end for the money? Find out later on now please review =]**

**Q/A: Should this be a horror fic??? I'm really good at them but idk I just want to keep the regular idea but this killer idea is really good but this is all part of the story to find the winner of this season =]**

**Who do you think is the killer and why?**

**Do you want their to be at least one murder of the campers? (Sound bad but you get it)**


	10. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

I'm sooo sorry for not updating this story ASAP but I was cough up in time and didn't have any to write for this story =[ I truly am sorry and I even wanted to stop going any further with this story as when I came back I had forgotten everything but I think its all coming back to me. Now its up to you if you want me to continue I will if not then its fine. Do you want me to continue???


End file.
